New England Cable News
'''New England Cable News, known on-air as "NECN", is a regional cable TV network serving the New England region of the United States. It's very similar to CNN in structure & style, but focuses more on regional news items & events. The channel is also similar to NorthWest Cable News, which covers the Pacific Northwest. It's main studios are located in Newton, Massachusetts, but operates several news bureaus in the New England area including: Manchester, NH; Hartford, CT; Worcester; Portland, ME & Burlington, VT. NECN also maintains a news bureau within the building of the Boston Globe in the Dorchester section of Boston. NECN is O&O by 2 companies: the Hearst Corporation & Comcast. Both companies have 50% holdings in the station, although NECN identifies itself on-air as a "Comcast News Network". NECN can be seen throughout New England in 3.7 million homes & produces several original programs. The station launched it's own website on January 1 2008, although it still provides video to Boston.com, which had hosted the station's site. NECN was launched March 2, 1992 as a joint partnership between Continental Cablevision (now part of Comcast) & the Hearst Corporation. Since the station is half-owned by the Hearst Corporation, NECN uses the resources of several Hearst-Argyle O&O stations in New England to assist in news coverage of the region. The Hearst-Argyle stations include: nearby ABC affiliate WCVB in Needham (which also provides NECN with national news from ABC News), New Hampshire's ABC affiliate WMUR, ABC affiliate WMTW in Portland (NECN maintains a news bureau within the same building as WMTW, though the operations are physically separate & uses vehicles with NECN signage locally in Maine) & WPTZ & WNNE, Vermont's 2 NBC affiliates. NECN is known for employing some of the elder statesmen of the Boston television market including: R.D. Sahl, Tom Ellis, and Chet Curtis. The station is also a training ground for local news reporters. Some of the better known reporters who got their start at NECN include ABC's Dan Harris, CNN's Suzanne Malveaux, and CNBC's Maya Kulycky. Several of Boston's current television reporters and anchors also began at NECN. In addition to it's cable production operations, it has also produced 10 PM newscasts for 2 other Boston TV stations: the 1st FOX 25 News @ 10 on WFXT from 1993-1995 & UPN 38 Prime News on WSBK from 1995-1998 (intermission updates during Boston Bruins games continuing for a time afterward). Both outside productions were cancelled by NECN management. Currently, NECN assists in the production of Worcester News Tonight on WCTR cable 3 in Worcester. Newscasts *''Good Morning Live'' - Monday-Friday from 5-9 AM An early look at all the day's headlines, plus interviews with top news-makers, real-time Metro Traffic reports & Weather on the 1's with Matt Noyes. This show is co-anchored by Karen Swensen & Mike Nikitas. *''Morning Report'' - Monday-Friday from 9-10 AM *''New England Midday'' - Monday-Friday from 12-1 PM *''News Day Live'' - Monday-Friday from 4-6 PM The show is co-anchored by Beth Shelburne & Leslie Gaydos Monday through Thursday & by Shelburne & Ally Donnelly on Fridays. NewsNight host Jim Braude is a regular contributor, offering opinion & analysis on the most important stories of the day. *''Worcester News Tonight'' - Nightly from 5:30-6 PM Worcester News Tonight is a half hour, nightly newscast devoted to Worcester & the surrounding communities. Anchored by Leslie Gaydos, Worcester News Tonight brings breaking news, features, sports & weather to viewers from central Massachusetts. *''News @ 9'' - Monday-Friday from 9-10 PM NECN's signature & primary newscast is a 60-minute show exploring the latest from New England, the nation & the world. If features a nightly in-depth report, "The Cover Story". *''New England Weekend'' - Saturday-Sunday @ 6 AM & 12 PM Anchor Kristy Lee brings you the weekend headlines & weather. *''New England Weekend'' - Saturday-Sunday @ 5, 6, 8 & 10 PM Josh McElveen & Tom Ellis join meteorologist Joe Joyce for the latest news, weather & sports. Other programming *''New England Business Day'' - Monday-Friday @ 6:30 & 8:30 PM Anchors R.D. Sahl, Beth Shelburne & Chet Curtis examine the state of the markets, news of New England businesses & the local economy. Personal finance, investing, consumer news, advertising, mutual funds, the web, high technology, bio-technology, emerging industries & established New England companies will all be examined in the larger context of the national & international economic landscapes. *''New England Dream House'' - Sundays @ 10 AM & 7 PM & Monday-Friday @ 3:30 PM Host Beth Shelburne takes you on a tour of some of the most beautiful homes in New England, explaining the architecture & design philosophy of the homes & highlighting the craftsmanship & artisans who helped make them extraordinary. Plus, viewers get great decorating & home improvement ideas & find unique products & services to make their own homes dream houses. *''TV Diner'' - Saturdays @ 10 AM & 7 PM & Weekdays @ 7:30 PM TV Diner reviews interesting restaurants in New England. Guest chefs & celebrities whip up goodies & the Crusin' segment takes you into the field to visit restaurants & learn some tricks of the food trade. Plus, 1 lucky viewer each week becomes a "Diner for a Day,'' reviewing a restaurant & appearing on the show to tell all the delicious details. *''Sports Late Night'' - Monday-Sunday 11-11:30 PM A sports news & daily wrap up program similar to ESPN's SportsCenter *''Jay Carr's Screening Room'' - Fourth Saturday of each month @ 10:30 PM & the fourth Sunday of each month @ 10:30 PM Jay Carr's Screening Room takes viewers into the fun & exciting world of movies. NECN film critic Jay Carr reviews all the latest movies coming to theaters & DVD. *''CEO Corner'' - Mondays 8:30-9 PM Maryanne Kane hosts this half hour program which features interviews & discussion with New England’s key business leaders. *''This Week in Business'' - Sundays @ 12:30 PM This Week in Business examines the business stories affecting the region. Co-hosted by NECN anchor Mike Nikitas & Greater Boston Chamber of Commerce CEO Paul Guzzi, this program also showcases many of New England's most important & influential business, technology & government leaders. *''NECN HealthWeek'' - Sundays 10:30 AM NECN Healthweek is a 30-minute program hosted by Karen Swensen on Sunday mornings @ 10:30. Each week features hard medical news, medical experts & an ask the doctor segment to bring you up-to-date on some of the top medical news of the week. *''NewsNight with Jim Braude'' - Monday-Friday @ 7 PM Jim Braude explores all angles of the news that affects New Englanders. Also covered are topics relating to culture, business, education & technology. News team Anchors * Jim Braude * Chet Curtis * Tom Ellis * Leslie Gaydos * Kristy Lee * Mike Nikitas * R.D. Sahl * Beth Shelburne * Karen Swensen Weather * Tim Kelley - Chief Meteorologist * Matt Noyes - Weekday Mornings/Midday * Joe Joyce - Weekends * Nick Morganelli - Fill-in * Chris Jarzynka - Fill-in * Michael Page - Weekday Mornings/Midday * Aaron Perry - Weekday Mornings/Midday Sports * Chris Collins * Mike Giardi * Laura Behnke Talk Show Hosts * Jim Braude * Paul Guzzi * Maryanne Kane Reporters * Brian Burnell * Lauren Collins * Ally Donnelly * Latoyia Edwards * Mont Fennel * Anya Huneke * Alison King * Barbara MacLeod * Josh McElveen * Scott Montminy * John Moroney * Brad Puffer * Mark Sudol * Greg Wayland * Scot Yount External links * New England Cable News' Website * New England Cable News' Weather * New England Cable News' Programming Schedule * Matt Noyes' Website